


A Little More Time

by mozzarellastyx



Category: One - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, Ziam AU, based on that song basically, change your ticket, kind of lol, solo!Zayn, uni boyfriend!liam, with lyrics, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzarellastyx/pseuds/mozzarellastyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Come on let me change your ticket home... </em>
</p><p>Or, where Zayn is a solo artist, Liam is a Uni student, and goodbyes are best postponed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a lot of random snippets like this in my vault so I wanted to post this. Let me know what you think!

It's not every morning Zayn gets to lazily slip out of sleep and into consciousness, brain drifting back into the real world with the sun already high in the sky. It seems as though he's got an alarm for every time, never getting more than a couple hours of shut eye before he's off to a rehearsal or interview or signing.

But today is different.

Today Zayn's curled up in a fluffy white duvet, perfectly warm all over, blinking his eyes open slowly and watching dust dance in the slivers of afternoon sun that filter through the heavy curtains. His head is sunken into a downy pillow, cheek resting on a wet spot that he assumes is his own drool.

He lays there for a couple of moments, coming to grips with the fact that he's now awake. After a few minutes of blinking and staring at the white speckled ceiling, he's got a better handle on his mind, feels more awake.

He stretches out, arching his back and sticking his limbs out as far as they'll go. His stretch comes with a little groan as he turns over towards the center of the bed. He reaches out for the warm mass he expects to find next to him but comes up empty.

“You look like a cat when you do that.”

Zayn looks up, lifting his heavy head from the pillow to find Liam across the room, pulling the legs of a pair of pants so they're right side in again before tossing them into his suitcase. He's only got on some black briefs, ones from last night, Zayn figures, because he can see the little white stain from when they just couldn't wait. His hair is sticking up funny like Zayn assumes his own is, but it's endearing as hell and Zayn just wants to smother him in kisses. He gets that feeling a lot around Liam.

“Come back to bed,” Zayn orders, voice thick with traces of sleep and the couple drinks he had last night.

“’Ve got to get my things together,” Liam tells him, weeding through a pile of clothes that’s half his and half Zayn's. “Leave in an hour.”

Zayn's stomach begins to fill with the icky feeling he gets when Liam has to leave. It feels heavy, like cement lines his insides. He knew Liam was leaving but- it's just easier to pretend it doesn't have to end. Saying goodbye is not Zayn's forte.

“We’ve still got time left,” Zayn argues with a pout, patting Liam's side of the bed.

Liam gives a defeated smile. “Zayn.”

“Doesn't have to be over,” he tempts, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before sinking his teeth into it because he knows that gets Liam every time.

Liam sighs, dropping the sweatshirt he had in his hands before shuffling over the thick hotel carpet and hopping back in bed. Zayn scoots closer to him, welcoming his warm body. He loves this, loves the way Liam's skin feels against his own, loves the way they find each other under the tangle of sheets, loves the way Liam's body completes his.

“This is better, innit?” Zayn says with a grin, leaning up to give Liam's chin a peck.

“Anything’s better than packing,” Liam shrugs, and Zayn’s foot finds his shin. He chuckles through a wince. “What? It's true.”

Zayn shakes his head, gripping Liam's waist and tugging until their bodies are pressed flush against each other. “You're ridiculous. And you're lucky I like you so much.”

“I know,” he smiles, eyes squinty and still a bit puffy from a night of sleep. “I'm very lucky.”

Zayn presses his forehead to Liam's. “I don't want to say goodbye.”

“Trust me, babe, I don't want to either. It's the hardest part.”

"Then why don't we take some more time?” Zayn pleads, watching Liam's irises swirl caramel and coffee. “Just a little more time?”

Liam stares at him, and Zayn can see him contemplating the idea. He lets out a sigh.

“I can't,” he tells him, sitting up.

Zayn pushes himself up too, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder. He draws on Liam's bicep with a finger. “Why not?”

“’Ve got classes and shit,” he frowns, pressing a peck to Zayn's temple before sliding out of bed again and padding over to his suitcase. “Responsibilities.”

Zayn pouts, slipping off the bed and following him. “A couple more days away couldn't hurt, could they?”

“Zayn, you've never been to Uni. It's hell if you miss classes. Plus I've got footie practice-”

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's bare torso, head resting on his back, muscles contracting under his cheek. “But you'd be with me.” His hands rub slow circles over Liam's belly, voice soft and languid. “Just you and me and nothing to do all day but lay in bed,” his thumb traces the waistband of Liam's briefs, “clothing optional. Get some room service,” he slips a finger under the band, pulling it away from his skin teasingly, “maybe try out the jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.” His lips press the back of Liam's neck. “Hmm? Let me change your ticket.”

He can hear Liam swallow. “Just a couple days?”

“Mhm,” Zayn nods, hands now roaming up to circle his nipples. “Couple days of just you and me.”

“I think I- I could make it work,” he breathes, breath hitching when Zayn tweaks his nipple.

Zayn hides his victorious smile in Liam's back muscles. “I knew you'd come around.”

“You made some good points,” Liam shrugs, resting his hand on Zayn's as it continues to roam his chest.

Zayn lets out a happy giggle and presses one last kiss to Liam's skin before scurrying back to bed, Liam hot on his tail. He barely makes it onto the mattress before Liam is on top of him, full body weight pressing the air out of his lungs. Liam's fingers fly at Zayn's sides, making him giggle furiously into the comforter.

“Lemme- up!” He gasps, reaching around to pinch Liam's bum.

Liam laughs and rolls off of him, allowing Zayn to crawl up the bed towards the night stand. He dials up Monica, watching Liam get comfortable next to him as the dial tone rings in his ear.

“Finally awake?” She answers. “It's about time, love. Was starting to think we’d never see you two again. Liam needs to be down in the lobby in an hour if he plans on making his flight.”

“Yeah,” Zayn starts, meeting Liam's grin. “About that. We’ve decided that we’re just going to reschedule his flight.”

There's a pause on the other end. “You're going to ‘reschedule’ his flight?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods. “Push it back a few days.”

“And by ‘you’ you mean me?”

“Yeah.”

“So you're saying you want me to cancel these tickets and purchase new ones?”

“Exactly,” Zayn says, voice hitching a little when Liam's soft palm smoothes across his stomach, fingers curling over his side.

“You're a piece of work, Zayn Malik,” Monica sighs. “Both of you.”

“I know,” Zayn giggles as Liam starts kissing his neck, tongue swiping long strokes over his skin. “But only because I know you can handle it.”

“Alright, I'll schedule his flight for Wednesday,” she tells him. “But you are not changing it again, do you hear me? He is getting his butt on that plane no matter what.”

“Yes ma'am,” he says, closing his eyes because, God, Liam's kisses feel so good and he's trying his hardest not to groan while on the phone with his manager.

“Enjoy yourselves,” she says with another sigh. “And be safe.”

“We will,” Zayn assures her, not so sure about the latter but definitely agreeing with the former.

He presses end call and tosses his phone away quickly because Liam's really not making business easy. His hand is already rubbing over Zayn's clothed cock, stiffening in his briefs, as his tongue goes at his neck relentlessly.

“You're such a tease,” he breathes, letting Liam do what he wants.

“You like it,” Liam murmurs into his skin. “You get off on people knowing what we’re doing.”

“Shut up,” Zayn snorts, shoving him even though it's maybe sort of true.

They roll over, Liam latching onto Zayn's arms so that he's pulled along too. His leg slides between Zayn's, allowing more friction for Zayn to press upon, digging his hips into Liam's thigh.

“You're eager,” Liam mentions with an amused grin.

Zayn shuts him up with a crushing kiss, tongues fighting eagerly. He nips at Liam's lips a bit, reminding him who's in charge even though he's rutting onto his leg like a thirteen year old.

“I wanna ride you,” he breathes against Liam's cheek.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna feel you for days.”

“Yeah,” Liam nods pants, picking Zayn up by the hips and moving him so that he's straddling his hips. “God, Zayn, I want that. Want to watch you grind down on me, yeah?”

Zayn groans and nods, leaning down to kiss him again. His hips continue to jerk, searching for some friction. He's anxious to start but wants to savor this, this kiss and the solidity of Liam beneath him.

Liam breaks it first, reaching over with a flailing hand in search of lube and a condom. Zayn chuckles at his pathetic state and scrambles up to get it from where it's tucked in his own nightstand. 

Liam’s quick to shed his briefs before Zayn gets back, cock hard and angry red against his stomach, precome smearing into the trail of hair there. Zayn could never get tired of seeing Liam's cock, thick and perfect and all Zayn’s. He hops out of his briefs too, dropping the lube and condom on Liam's stomach.

“Want me to open you up, baby?” Liam asks him, stroking his bum with his thumb. “Get you nice and ready for my cock?”

Zayn nods, tummy curling with arousal.

“C’mere, then,” he says softly, beckoning Zayn towards him.

Zayn scoots back on his hands and knees, allows Liam to pick him up by the hips and position him where he wants. He hears the crack of the lube bottle opening, dry fingers ghosting over his hole as he preps.

“You look so pretty,” he murmurs, hand smacking down on a cheek and then rubbing it soothingly. “So pretty, babe. So ready for me, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” he shudders, biting down on his lip as a slick finger runs over his hole.

“I'll eat you out later,” Liam tells him as he pushes a finger in, his words making Zayn's dick jump from where it hangs. “Right now, though, just want to get you on my dick.”

“Mhm,” is all Zayn can manage, hands gripping Liam's thighs tightly as he clenches around Liam's finger.

“Another?”

“Yeah- fuck.”

It's not long before Zayn starts rocking back, urging his fingers to go deeper. He works with two for a while, scissoring and working him open, before moving onto a third. Zayn's lip is nearly bleeding from how hard he's biting down, belly fluttering. He can feel beads of sweat start to form around his temple and he's not even on Liam's dick yet, Christ.

“S’that good?” Liam murmurs, and Zayn can barely hear him over the pounding of blood in his ears.

“Fuck,” Zayn answers, feeling so open, so full and it's only Liam's fingers.

Suddenly, they slip out. Zayn whines at the loss, rutting back to try and find them again.

“Thought you wanted to ride me?” Liam teases as he rolls on the condom.

“I do,” Zayn frowns, turning back around to face him.

"Then show me," he challenges, pink lips looking far too smug.

Zayn crawls up his body until they're chest to chest, noses nearly touching as he lines himself up.

He sinks down, moving slowly and letting out a moan. He's not even half way down before he pauses, breathing heavy and feeling so impossibly full. He plants his hands on Liam's sturdy chest, holding himself up as he inches down.

“Fuck,” Liam shudders, dropping his head back on the thick pillow. Zayn can feel him inhale sharply under his hands, chest rising abruptly. Liam's fingers slide up Zayn's thighs, digging into the fleshy skin to anchor on.

Zayn exhales as he bottoms out, bum resting on Liam’s thighs. He pauses for a moment, allowing them both a breather, before picking up slightly to sink back down.

“You look good,” Zayn murmurs, reaching up to stroke a thumb along Liam's exposed, sharp jawline. His movements are slow and small, barely inching up Liam's cock before sliding down again.

“Not half bad- yourself,” Liam grunts with a half grin, grip tightening on Zayn's hips.

Zayn smiles, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a bubbly laugh. What a loser.

His fingers curl on Liam's chest, nails digging into skin and the spattering of hair there. He's still moving at an achingly slow pace, working himself there, grinding his hips forward so he can feel every inch. He can tell Liam's trying not to thrust into it yet, leg muscles tensed underneath Zayn.

“C’mon,” Liam grunts, nodding him on. “C’mon, babe. Show me. Show me how much you- want it.”

That's Liam, with his annoying little prompts that unfortunately always work on Zayn. He nods, picking up the pace a little so there’s more bouncing than grinding, slapping of skin becoming louder in the quiet room.

“That's it,” he breathes, finally allowing himself to bring his hips up to meet Zayn’s movements.

“God,” Zayn pants, squeezing his eyes shut. The new angle, Liam's thrusts added make him go even deeper until Zayn can feel him completely, can only feel Liam. 

His limbs are still heavy with sleep and they're both a bit sloppy but Zayn's on fire right now, overwhelmed physically and mentally that he can't manage any more sounds besides the involuntary grunts that come from Liam's thrusts. It becomes more clear, more solid, the three little words that have been dancing in the back of his mind recently, because he doesn't think he could ever feel this alive with anyone else.

“S’it good?” Liam asks breathily, reaching a hand in between them to tug Zayn’s own cock, left hard and forgotten.

“Uh huh,” he nods jerkily, wild morning hair falling across his forehead. Liam reaches up to brush it away, fingers sliding across Zayn's cheek and making a shudder run through his body.

He's been building for a while now, but he staved it off because Liam hasn't got the look on that tells Zayn he's close. He curls his toes by Liam's sides, trying to push down the burning coil in his tummy, and focuses on moving up and down, meeting Liam's hips.

“Bet they know what we’re doing right now,” Liam murmurs with a lopsided grin, hand still working slowly on Zayn's cock. “Bet they know we’d be at it like this-”

“Ohfuck,” Zayn groans, coming over Liam's knuckles with a full body shudder, hips jerking erratically. He feels the waves pulsate through him as Liam helps him ride it out, making his muscles feel even more like lead. He collapses onto Liam's chest, only half aware of the fact that Liam's still inside of him and more aware of Liam's steady heartbeat and warm chest and the fuzzy feeling he has floating through his body.

“Didn't think that’d get you that quick,” Liam chuckles, slowly pulling out of him. “Meant just to get you goin, not finish you.”

Zayn frowns and lets out a whine, reaching back to place the tip of Liam's cock against his hole again.

“Does this mean I can fuck you now?” Liam wonders, tracing the tattoos on Zayn's chest with his clean hand. His thrusts are slow and deliberate as Zayn grinds down.

“Later,” Zayn promises. “Right now you'll come just from me.”

Liam hums contently, seemingly okay with the idea. Zayn leans down to kiss him, come sticky between their bellies. He continues his languid motion, press of Liam's dick almost enough to make him hard again.

It doesn't take long for Liam to come apart as well, thrusting faster and faster until he groans and releases, panting in Zayn's ear and he comes down. Zayn waits for him to still inside before rolling off. Liam ties the condom off and tosses it somewhere in the room to be dealt with later.

“Glad I decided to stay,” Liam mumbles happily and Zayn pulls the covers over them both.

Zayn scoots into the warm cavity of Liam's chest, home. “Glad I could make you change your mind.”


End file.
